


They Will Take You

by Night_Air



Category: Original Work
Genre: Everything is One Syllable, Flash Fic, Flash Fiction, Mystery, Strange events, Vague Characters, Vague Explanation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 09:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11483952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Air/pseuds/Night_Air
Summary: They will tell you all sorts of things to get you to go: good things, bad things. You should know this by now, but I see that you don’t.





	They Will Take You

_ They will tell you all sorts of things to get you to go: good things, bad things. You should know this by now, but I see that you don’t. _ You are blind to the truth; the way they talk to you and ask you to hang out with them. I have told you not to give in but you do not hear my calls. I fear that I will be too late to save you. Just like I have been too late to save all who have come to this evil place. I have tried, I swear to you. But deep in my bones, I know that I can’t stop this. 

 

It sticks to me and I can taste the cold fury--the fact that I know what they have done and will do. I want to help you but you do not let me. It will soon be time; then they will come and take you too.

 

I can see you now, as you walk past my house. You are with them. You laugh and hit one of them in jest.

 

You do not know.

 

You will not know.

 

And I wish that things did not have to be this way.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thanks for reading! This is my first post on this site (I have been taking a break from writing for quite a while, but now I'm back!). I shall post some more short pieces of fiction soon. Until then!


End file.
